I Want Forever
by Erasecar
Summary: Deep unseeable wounds were inflicted on the person he loved......And he was the one who inflicted them on her. Now 3 years later he wants to see if it is too late to heal her wounds. [Oneshot]Sorry,not very good at summaries. Enjoy! [SasuxSaku]


I don' think I can supress my feelings for her anymore...It's been so long since I've seen her. I miss her...Her smile, her laugh, her scent, her voice, her hair, her eyes...How did I last this long without her? Well, I did go watch her secretly but she was out with friends...Wait she was with someone when I went to go see her last...I think the guy's name was...Sai? I shouldn't have left. I should've stayed and placed myself by her side permanently. I'm such an idiot...Go figure the Uchiha prodigy, an idiot...A really big idiot...Okay I'm going to go see her one last time.

That was it, Sasuke Uchiha had made up his mind. He jumped from the branch he was sitting on and lept through the forest to Konoha. Getting past the gates would be easy right?Probably...

He jumped to the ground and walked through the gates, nothing seemed to be there. He sprinted throught the empty streets of Konoha and reached Sakura's balcony window. He jumped onto the balcony and knocked on the doors.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was writing in my diary today. My special diary. Today is the exact day 3 years ago that Sasuke left. I wish he would come back. He was a big road block for me. I couldn't get anywhere in an intimate relationship because of him. When I tried producing a closer relationship with Sai I could feel a guilt arising within my stomach. I don't know...It felt wrong...Like I was betraying him. I closed the book and changed into my sleeping atire. Short blue silk, boxer like shorts, and a light pink and white polkadoted tank top. I went to the bookshelf by my balcony door and found the exact place I always put that diary. Then I heard a knock on the door beside me. I jumped when I heard it, scared me to hell almost. I walked toward the door and pulled the white lace curtain back a bit. I came face to face with Uchiha Sasuke himself... I opened the door and mustered up the coldest look I could display. It seemed to have a good affect because I could see Sasuke's eyes glaze over with sorrow.

"Sakura..."he whispered.

"Yes, Uchiha?"I spoke bitterly.

"Look, this is going to be hard to say but...Sakura, I know I left you. Broke your heart. And never came back these past 3 years to even say hi. It might be too late to tell you and I know that there's no more room in your heart for me but...I love you!"he spoke in a rush...Wait...The Uchiha Sasuke just said he loved me.

"Sasuke are you okay? You're not being coherent..."I said. I wish what he said was what he truly felt...

"You're damaging my dignity Sakura."he spoke.

"Sasuke..."

"I get it...I'm too late...Sorry, I put you through too much pain. Left you with a scar, I can't heal myself..."he said. He turned resentfully and whispered something.

"I hope you have a happy life Sakura."

I sprang forward and clutched onto his shirt from behind him. My left cheek rested on his shoulder blade as I held onto him tighter.

"Sasuke, my heart only has room for you...Sure it took me a while to realize it but then I decided I would wait for you. Even if you died, I would wait. Maybe if I was lucky enough I would get to be with you in my next lifetime. You left, but you came back. Like you said, you left me with a scar, you want to reopen my wounds my leaving again? If you see a problem fix it! Now, after I've told you all this, you think it could ever be too late for you? How do you expect me to be happy when the person I love left me for some other guys to have? Jerk,"I said

"Sakura?..."he said as he pryed my hands from his shirt and turned, keeping his hold on my arms.

"What?"I said, my voice a sounded wet and I was sure he could see the tear stains on my cheeks.

He released my hands and put both of his hands on the sides of my face. He wiped away my tears and looked into my eyes...His eyes showed...Happiness?

"You said you loved me.."he said. It sounded like he was amazed...And happier than he looked.

"Yeah, want me to say it again?"I asked, teasingly.

"I wouldn't mind."

"But, I have something I want to do first..."he said. His head moved closer towards mine and he touched my lips. Once his lips pressed onto mine I hesitantly replied. It felt good. He was experienced, it seemed. My hands hooked around his waist as he held my face firmly in place. I felt his tongue brush against my lips. Happily I parted my lips and felt his tongue slip in. His tongue roamed through my mouth, it felt a bit ticklish. I smiled with pleasure. Then he retreated and let me in. I tried to do the same as him but I knew I wasn't good at this, evidently I was very unexperienced. But he didn't say anything. We parted and took a few deep breathes.

"Okay, you can say it again now,"he said. Looking at me playfully.

"I...love you,"I said. Once the words slipped out of my mouth a feeling of conviction rushed through me. It felt so right to be saying this to him. I admit I did want to move on before but my heart always waited for him, so I was happy.

"I...love you too,"he replied. Once again his lips touched mine and we both smiled.

"You know you saved me..."he said as we parted lips again.

"Hm?"I asked still behind on what was happening.

"When I was about to leave a few minutes ago I was planning on commiting suicide...You saved me."he said again. I was appauled to hear this, but happy that it was _me_ saving him, not the other way around...

"You owe me,"I said.

"How much?"he asked.

"I want forever...With you,"I said, thinking that this was the perfect decision.

"Fair enough,"he said.

Who knew love could be so devious? First he avoided me and called me annoying, then he left. He tried to kill me but now he came back, asking to heal the wounds he inflicted on me..And so I would return the favour. Heal his wounds and prevent new ones from happening.He saved me many times and in turn I saved him. With many happy days to come, being sad was just too troublesome.

We love eachother and always will. Like the saying goes "All is fair and love is...war?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Had a really good time writing this. Hope you like! First fanfic so don't be to harsh okay?Thank you reading this!


End file.
